Tony Stark
Tony Stark is the secret identity of Iron-Man. Iron-Man is Born Tony Stark is only the CEO of Stark Industries before he becomes Iron-Man. Tony at the time was going to Alabama with his friend James Rhodes. When Tony was with his friend who was in the army, he got shot in the chest. A few days later Tony finds out his heart is replaced with an arc reactor. Tony later discovers what he has to do, he has to become a hero and fight whoever hurt him and who almost hurt his friend so he made the Mark 1 suit. Later Tony found the enemies and he fought them. Then a few weeks later Tony he figured out who sent to kill him, The Mandarin. Since the Mark 1 broke down Tony created the silver armor known as the Mark 2. Tony Stark aka Iron-Man finds The Mandarin and he fights him off. Tony figures out that The Mandarin has these magical rings called The Ten Rings. Tony goes home and he thinks that the Mark 2 is weak so this time he creates a succesor, the red and gold armor Mark 3. Tony goes into a war with The Mandarin. The Mandarin also made a black armor like Iron-Man's except bigger. Tony has a hard time fighting the Mandarin but soon he thinks for a moment. Tony uses his arc reactor and repulsors and shoots out a powerful blast. At the end of the war The Mandarin runs away and Tony creates new armors like Mark 4 and War Machine(Mark 5 at time before James Rhodes became War Machine). Iron-Man Armors *Mark 1 - Gray armor with no repulsors but can shoot out powerful flames with it's flamethrower *Mark 2 - Silver armor with repulsors and can fly a long distance *Mark 3 - Red and Gold armor with stronger repulsors and with a more powerful flight energy *Mark 4 - Red and Gold armor with stronger electric repulsors, a powerful jetpack engine on the back. *War Machine - Black and Silver armor with more Mark 2 like abilities but has machine guns *Mark 5 - Red and Silver armor with more heat energy then all of the other armors *Mark 6 - Red and Gold armor made with extremis technology and with a triangualar arc reactor *Mark 7 - Red and Gold armor made with extremis technology has more available weapons *Mark 8 - Red and Gold armor made with extremis technology with a circle arc reactor and is called Godkiller *Iron Legion - Red and Gold armor made with enhanced nano-technology *Extremis - Red and Gold armor made with extremis technology and can automaticly atach on Tony *Extremis Mark 2 - Red and Gold armor with a more heavy structure and with laser eyes *Extremis Mark 3 - Red and Gold armor made with extremis-nanotechnology *Mark 9 - Red and Gold armor made with extremis technology and with high electric energy *Mark 10 - Red and Gold armor made with nano-technology *Hulkbuster - Red and Gold bulky armor used to fight Crysman Dynamo *War Machine Mark 2 - Black and Silver armor with enhanced machine guns *War Machine Mark 3 - Black and silver armor with enhanced machine guns and repulsors *Iron-Blood - Black armor with enhanced extremis technology and can take DNA samples See also Iron Man 4 and Iron Man (David Stark) Category:Characters Category:Males